


Amare

by crumplelush



Series: three sentence meme [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: tommykate in fancy restaurant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amare

He feels uncomfortable in the fancy suit he’d borrowed from Billy, and he feels like the other guests are judging him because they know he doesn’t belong in a place like this, but Kate is looking so gorgeous and so happy to be here that he doesn’t care what anyone else thinks. He fidgets in his seat for a few seconds longer and then decides that he can’t wait until dessert like he’d originally planned, so he pulls the little box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee. “Will you...?” he starts to ask, but he doesn’t get to finish before Kate is throwing herself at him and laughing her “Yes!” into his ear, the polite applause of the other guests fading into the background of Tommy’s euphoria.


End file.
